Typically, connectors for data input devices, such as memory cards, are electrically connected to an electronic apparatus or storage device, such as a word processor, personal computer or other electronic apparatus. The data stored in the memory card is transferred to the electronic apparatus via the connector. Memory cards are portable instruments and, consequently, electrostatic charges often are generated in the memory cards during handling. When a memory card which is electrostatically charged is inserted into the connector of the electronic apparatus, the charges flow or discharge to the electronic apparatus through the connecting terminals of the connector. This may result in malfunctioning or damage to the underlying electronic apparatus or to the circuit elements on the memory card itself.
Heretofore, in order to protect the memory card and electronic apparatus from such adverse effects of electrostatic discharging, a metal housing of the card is grounded to the apparatus. To facilitate grounding and to provide effective electrostatic discharging protection, memory cards often are equipped with additional features or grounding components, such as grounding clips, grounding Layers within the card itself, or grounding projections within the connector of the electronic apparatus. Such designs typically involve significant additional manufacturing costs associated with the components themselves, as well as costly assembly procedures.
This invention is directed to a very simple system for protecting interconnections between data input devices, such as memory cards, and electronic apparatus from damage by electrostatic discharges, and involving little additional costs to the manufacture of the system.